As is well known and understood, athletics have always played a major part in one's day-to-day activities. Whether it be as a child growing up, or as an adult in maintaining fitness, sports oftentimes plays an important role during each person's waking hours. As is also well known and understood, not everyone is of the same (or even similar) athletic prowess--and, for such reason, many sports activities have been designed for individual use, rather than as a team endeavor. Figure skating, long distance running, gymnastics, and golf are, perhaps, the foremost examples of these pastimes.
In recent years, furthermore, more and more of these individualistic sports have been developed. Typical of these are skateboarding, roller-blading, wind-surfing, and waverunning. An obvious limitation of the first two is that it can only be done on a smooth surface, such as a sidewalk or street; with the latter two, it is limited to a water environment, and usually to heavy or cumbersome equipment, and to a large body of water. A reasoned analysis of these activities, furthermore, would reveal that aside from their "sporting" qualities, there exists little opportunity for their use in other, non-athletics activities.